One Hundred Years of Solitude
by Anagata
Summary: Ada rahasia yang tertinggal. Ada takdir yang tak terduga. Tetsuya dipermainkan ditengah-tengah angin permainan Tuhan. Pangeran, sahabat lama, dan panglima perang. Tetsuya tidak bisa memilih. Maka dari itu ia biarkan takdir hidup untuk berjalan diatas tangan Tuhan. AU!Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Debu-debu bertebaran. Mata orang yang berlalu lintas menyipit tipis. Penutup hidung dan mulut setia bertengger. Anak-anak dilarang keras keluar rumah. Dikunci rapat-rapat dari ganasnya pemotongan leher. Kasta tinggi bersua jika dunia adalah milik mereka, dalam genggaman mereka. Orang-orang kecil hanya bisa mengangguk diperbudak. Untuk mencicip rasa manis dari ayam madu, rasanya hanya sebuah mimpi ketinggian untuk mereka.

Namun masih ada anak yang nakal.

Kepala-kepala kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik kotak kayu lolos dari mata sangar prajurit dengan senjata dan belati.

"Kesini!"

Anak kecil bersurai cokelat mengangkat tangan kiri dan memberi isyarat agar teman kecil sebayanya yang telah ia berhasil ajak untuk berkomplot mengikuti arah kemana ia pergi.

"Tidak. Aku rasa aku mau pulang saja." Anak berambut biru semakin erat memeluk benda empuk berbentuk kelinci putih yang usang.

"Ooooh ayolah, Tetsuya!"

"Tidak," Bibir merah muda digigit dua deret gigi putih yang mungil. "Belati dalam saku mereka sangat tajam." Suaranya kecil sekali, takut-takut ada prajurit yang mendengar suaranya. Bocah enam tahun itu sadar akan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Dua tubuh mungil itu sudah berhasil lolos masuk dalam daerah benteng kerajaan negeri mereka.

Anak berambut cokelat mengambil lembut tangan kanan anak berambut biru. Sangat terasa halus. "Ibumu lapar dan nenekmu sakit. Itu pun karena kelaparan. Mereka harus mendapatkan makanan yang mengenyangkan. Dan apa itu? Ayam madu istana impian!"

"Ogiwara-_kun_, lebih baik mencuri buah nanas segar dari kebun paman Miyaji. Aku mau pulang."

Ogiwara, bocah sepuluh tahun. Menghela nafas.

"Sedikit lagi!" Mata hitam legam mendongak sedikit dari balik kotak kayu cokelat, memastikan ada atau tidaknya keberadaan prajurit-prajurit.

"Kita harus mencoba, Tetsuya!"

"Ibu sudah kenyang dengan makan kacang merah."

"Ibumu itu berbohong! Ibumu bahkan suka saja tidak."

Kedua mata bulat berkaca-kaca. Kaki mungilnya gemetaran. Mencoba masuk, atau berlari pulang. Tanpa disadari bocah itu jika sudah percuma saja usahanya. Mereka sudah berada dalam area paling berbahaya untuk tamu asing tak diundang.

Satu belaian lembut mengusap surai biru muda, Ogiwara tersenyum lebar dengan senyuman lebar memberi kepercayaan.

"Kita harus mencoba. Kita selamatkan keluargamu dan keluargaku. Mereka membutuhkan kita, membutuhkan makanan. Percaya padaku!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-One Hundred Years of Solitude-  
**_

_**Kuroko No Basuek beslongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**OHYOS belongs to Anagata Takigawa**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya | Ogiwara Shigehiro | GoM  
**_

_**WARN : Violence, Slow Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, AU, OOC, Typo(s).  
**_

_**You have been warned!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bocah biru berlari cepat dengan sesekali tersandung batu. Sendal kaki kiri sudah tertinggal dan mungkin rusak dalam pekarangan istana. Sedangkan sandal kanan masih terpakai. Kaus longgar yang menyelimuti sudah terkoyak hingga memamerkan bahu putih kecil miliknya. _Bunny_, boneka kesayangan si kelinci putih, sudah kehilangan kepalanya. Tertinggal dalam salah satu kamar gelap bawah tanah.

Air mata menetes-netes dari dua iris biru langit. Namun sayang tak lagi secerah dulu. Terlihat redup dan hampa. Batin kecilnya hanya meneriakkan ibunya berkali-kali. Bagaimanapun ia harus pulang. Ya. Bertemu nenek, mencium punggung tangannya, dan membantu ibu memasak kacang merah. Kepalanya digelengkan kuat-kuat. Kedua kaki mungil dipaksa tetap berlari, walau ia merasa telapak kakinya sakit dan perih.

Pekarangan istana sudah tertinggal jauh. Yang ada di depan hanya jalan setapak yang tadi sore ia lewati dengan Ogiwara sebelum menyusup masuk ke pekarangan istana lewat lubang sebesar bokong paman Tanaka—paman penjual roti gandum terfavorit di kota kecil mereka. Arah ia berlari terus menelusuri jalan setapak mungil, berharap hari-hari kedepan ia tak akan pernah kembali ke tempat itu.

Sebelum melewati pagar berlapis kawat-kawat tajam –beruntung tubuh mungilnya bisa menghindarinya-,Kepalanya berbalik untuk melihat sosok pemuda kecil pemberani bersurai cokelat.

Kosong. Hanya angin bagai pengantar pesan, _'Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya'_.

.

.

Sepanjang cakrawala cantik memenangkan kontes keindahan melawan bukit hijau di arah timur laut. Di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan, Kuroko Tetuya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Suasana hutan sangat nyaman, seolah membawanya ke alam lain.

"KUROKO!"

Aida Riko berkacak pinggang. Tangan kirinya menggengam spatula dengan kerak telur yang telah mengering menempel manja pada lengkungan-lengkungannya, "PUUULAAAANG."

"Ya ampun Riko-_san_." Kuroko membungkuk sopan. "Lihat, celemekmu bisa saja bolong terkena ranting tajam."

"Masa bodoh, huh." Wanita berumur tujuh belas membetulkan poni dalam jepitan manis merah muda, "U-um, Ibuku menyuruhku lagi untuk memasak untukmu. Hanya telur, yeah? Tak masalah?"

Kuroko beranjak dan menepuk-menepuk celana tepat bagian bokong. "Hm, aku bisa saja memasak kacang merah, Riko-_san_. Tak perlu repot. Lagi pula apa Hyuga-_san_ tidak akan marah jika kau terus-terusan memasak untukku?"

Kedua mata Riko berputar malas, "Kacang merah dan kacang merah. Aku heran, mendiang ibumu saja tak suka kacang merah. Oh, kumohon jangan membawa si mata empat itu."

'_Ibumu itu berbohong! Ibumu bahkan suka saja tidak.'_

Terngiang suara hero kecil bersurai cokelat.

_Dia_.

"Oh ayolah." Riko membalikkan badannya dan lebih dulu menuruti jalan setapak keluar hutan.

Setidaknya Tetsuya butuh beberapa waktu lagi untuk kembali melihat sekeliling hutan. Hutan penuh kenangan sewaktu kecil. Dorongan aneh mengatakan bahwa ia harus berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak berukir batu ke arah utara. Jalan menuju dinding tebal tinggi dan kokoh.

Bukan hal asing dengan fakta bahwa orang biasa dari kota _Athena_ tidak boleh berhubungan langsung bahkan masuk tanpa izin ke dalam istana bak negeri dongeng. Tetsuya pernah mencuri-curi dengar dari mantan pelayan yang dibuang bahwa dalam istana merupakan surga dunia. Bahkan mereka sampai ragu jika ada yang namanya surga akhirat. Tinggal di dalam istana dan itu sudah membuatmu melanglang ke langit ketujuh.

Dua kelopak mengerjap beberapa kali, angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang membuat surai biru menari. Pikirannya melintas jauh ke masa lampau, delapan tahun yang lalu. Dua bocah diam-diam masuk bagai penguntit, untuk mendapatkan daging ayam madu impian.

Bukannya mendapat makanan dari surga, Tetsuya pulang dengan tangan kosong dan compang-camping. Mulutnya bergetar selama perjalanan pulang. Sampai rumah, ia mengadu sosok yang ia anggap kakak telah meninggal dunia. Kedua orang tua Ogiwara terkejut bukan main. Tangis meledak dan esoknya diadakan pemakaman gaib tanpa adanya mayat untuk dikuburkan.

Hanya nisan batu yang didalamnya peti berisi angin.

Pemakamannya penuh duka cita. Kala itu mulut-mulut warga sekitar merapalkan doa untuk rohnya.

Kedua tangan Tetsuya terkatup tepat depan dada. Kedua mata terpejam, lalu mengulang harapan berupa doa untuk bocah cilik penuh berani. Berharap angin mengantarkannya pada sosoknya di surga.

"KUROKOOO! CEPAT PULANG! AYOLAH!"

Air mata menetes jatuh namun cepat dihapus dengan kerah lengan baju, "Ya!"

.

.

"Penerus kerajaan tentunya sangat dibutuhkan. Tidak ada raja yang menghamili diri sendiri, lalu hamil dengan sendirinya, begitu pula melahirkan sendiri pula, _nanodayo_."

"Alasanmu buruk. Berpikirlah sedikit, Shintarou."

Pemuda hijau menghela nafas lambat. Menurunkan emosi yang bergerumul dalam kepala. Bisa-bisa ia pulang dengan keadaan kepala pusing sebelah. Kedua mata menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang terbuka, tepat pada cakrawala oranye keungu-unguan. Hari semakin sore. Sejak pagi kerjanya hanya menasihati tuan muda keras kepala.

"Baik." Shintarou mencoba kembali untuk berbicara. Memutar otaknya yang pintar dan mencari-cari alasan tepat tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, "Umurmu dua puluh satu. Tidak terlalu tua juga. Pada usia seperti itu tentu saja raja Masaomi dan ratu Shiori akan cerewet. Dengan alasan cucu untuk meneruskan kerajaan. Cukup lucu juga, padahal kau juga sama sekali belum menjadi raja. Tapi mereka sudah mempersiapkan lagi."

"Ambigu. Itu hanya alasan mereka." Akashi Seijuurou dengan bibir tipis membentuk garis lurus. Anggur merah dalam gelas berlian didiamkan tanpa selera walau masih di genggam tangan kanan.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai." Shintarou mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, tuan mudanya, "Sebagai penasihat, biarkanlah dulu agar aku cerewet ini-itu. Aku tahu itu, mereka memang hanya sudah tidak sabaran saja mempunyai cucu. Maka Seijuurou, segeralah mencari perempuan, nikahi, dan buatlah-"

"Anak buruk rupa."

"Hn. Apa, Seijuurou?" Midorima mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam.

"Semua wanita dalam negeri ini buruk rupa."

Shintarou menepuk dahinya, "Ya ampun temanku."

Akashi bangkit dan menatap sinis Shintarou selama dua detik. Selama itu pula kedua kaki Shintarou terasa lemas. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Shintarou."

Shintarou sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa ocehannya dari pagi akan menjadi debu yang tak berguna.

Setelah mengucapkan salam selamat malam dan membungkuk penghormatan pada tuan muda, Pemuda hijau pergi meninggalkan kamar super megah penuh ukiran klasik.

"Lagi-lagi, huh."

.

.

"Lagi-lagi? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Tertawamu jelek dan selalu membuat telingaku sakit."

"Baiklah, Ha. Haha."

Sepulang dari kamar tuan muda pangeran dalam keadaan naas, ditambah dibuahi ejekan dari teman yang sama sekali bukan seperjuangannya. Mungkin ia memiliki posisi yang tinggi sebagai penasihat pangeran sedangkan ayahnya sendiri penasihat raja dan ahli penyembuh dalam lingkungan istana. Memiliki kamar besar yang cukup megah untuk dirinya dalam salah satu pavilliun pilihan. Tapi tetap saja ada pemuda tengik yang masih berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tiduran dengan nyaman di atas kasur dengan sprai keberuntungan dari _oha-asa_.

Shintarou memelototi sosok tak diundang di atas kasur. Mata hijaunya mengatakan 'Pergi atau kupanggil pengawal pavilliun milikku.'

"Ayolah. Aku kemari hanya ingin tahu apa respon tuan muda yang kesekian ribu kalinya pada sosok malangmu."

"Kembalilah ke pavilliun milikmu." Midorima melepas luaran jas kerajaan khusus miliknya. Dilipat rapih dan disimpan diatas meja kaca hitam penuh batu alam pada kaki-kaki meja sebagai penghias.

Si penyusup bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap wajah Shintarou penuh keyakinan, "Pasti ia mengatakan bahwa seluruh wanita dalam negeri ini buruk rupa."

"Ya. Benar." Malas membantah, lagi pula Shintarou mengiyakan karena itulah yang diucapkan Seijuurou satu jam yang lalu.

"Benar, kan! Sebelumnya ia pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Sebagai panglima perang termuda tentu ia masih mau curhat denganku."

Shintarou sudah betul-betul kelelahan dan ingin sekali rasanya terlelap, "Itu bukan curhat, bodoh."

Pemuda berambut cokelat bangkit dan berumur sama dengan pangeran serta penasihat bersurai hijau itu meregangkan badan sebelum sosoknya mengalah dan akan segera kembali pada pavilliunnya yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh kaki.

"Aku mengantuk dan kau juga mengantuk. Baik-baik, aku akan keluar dari kamarmu yang sumpek oleh barang oha-asamu. Lagipula besok aku ada rapat strategi pengawalan istana dengan raja Masaomi. Lalu—"

Shintarou hampir saja menendang bokong si pengganggu, "Cepatlah keluar, Shigehiro!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** TBC **_

**(A/N)**

Fik baru dengan plot yang menurut saya sendiri cukup berat. Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah membuat fik dengan tema kerajaan. Mungkin dengan pengalaman yang baru pertama kali tersebut, akan kacau disana-sini. Tapi saya harap tidak akan begitu, karena nantinya akan jadi fik yang fail… uh.

Apa sebelumnya sudah ada yang menyadari bahwa ini adalah akun Anagata yang kedua setelah AnagataOkita? Ini adalah akun kedua milikku. Anagata Takigawa. Membawa-bawa marga husbando yang terkasih /peluk cium Chris Takigawa/

Dalam akun ini mungkin akan banyak fik berating dewasa. Jadi, semua fik dalam akun AnagataOkita adalah akun aman yang tak membawa dosa banyak. Hahahaha. Rating T adalah yang paling tinggi untuk akun tersebut. Dan untuk nama kota tempat Tetsuya tinggal, itu namanya Athena. Nama kota asal Yunani yang punya sejarah besar. Namanya bagus tapi bukan berarti saya membuat setting kota Athena di fanfik ini sama seperti suasana di kota Athena yang aslinya. Bahkan penggambaran istana dalam chapter satu sengaja belum dibuat terlalu detail, ehe.

Oke, salam manis,

Anagata Takigawa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Surga_. Itulah julukan untuk kerajaan paling berkuasa atas negeri Athena. Kerajaan yang sudah berdiri berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya dengan dominasi dan persaingan yang kuat melawan kerajaan negeri seberang. Pilar-pilar yang kuat mengkokohkan bangunan tua bergaya klasik Eropa. Taman-taman yang luas dipenuhi bunga-bunga legenda yang indah. Kelopak warna-warni dan kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas dengan sayapnya menuju langit. Sungguh cantik. Pepohonan rimbun, pekarangan yang luas, istana megah, dan satu alasan lain mengapa istana negeri itu disebut surga.

Wanita cantik. Pemuasan birahi hingga membawa euforia terbang ke puncak.

Tubuh molek, yang siap akan menggeliat di bawah tubuh kekar laki-laki.

Suara, lekuk tubuh, paras, cukup diacungi jempol.

Tapi tidak semua berarti penghuni kerajaan memakai mereka. Hanya prajurit. Ya.

Tertarik menjadi prajurit istana? Sekali dikumandangkan kesempatan, berpuluh-puluh lelaki akan mendaftar. Beruntung atau tidak tergantung dari mulut penentu yang kuasa. Fisik harus bagus serta niat yang benar untuk menyerahkan nyawa pada segenap Raja, ratu, Pangeran, dan petinggi. Melindungi mereka walau dua gigi depan akan ompong.

Jaminan dari petinggi membuat air liur para prajurit menetes. Pangeran Seijuurou pernah hampir muntah di atas karpet merah saat ikut melihat seleksi prajurit. Mukanya merendahkan siapapun orang di sana. Lelah bertarung dengan pedang, belati, dan tombak tidak perlu dianggap beban. Dengan senang hati bisa langsung angkat kaki ke tempat pemuasan. Dalam hitungan detik euforia nafsu akan menghilangkan memori pemotongan badan dari peperangan.

Namun para petinggi masih ada yang bermain di balik layar. Diam-diam ikut memakai budak-budak wanita. Laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja asal memenuhi kriteria.

Kenikmatan surgawi terasa sampai tulang. Bertolak belakang dengan nasib orang-orang di luar tebing. Beberapa tahun lalu Raja kerajaan mengakui bahwa memperdulikan keadaan masyarakat negeri. Namun tak semua. _Yeah_. Athena memang dalam kuasa mereka. _Timur dan barat_. Semua yang terkandung dibalik tanah berpijak adalah atas hak mereka. Athena mungkin tidak mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya. Banyak masyarakat yang kelaparan. Itulah sebabnya, sebagian besar masyarakat Athena tidak mau menganggap keberadaan kuasa raja merah. Terutama dari masyarakat Athena barat.

Athena memang terbagi dua wilayah. Timur dan barat namun terasa amat jauh berbeda seperti bumi dan matahari. Wilayah Athena timur lebih kaya dan di dominasi oleh penduduk konglomerat. Tidak ada yang mengetahui sebabnya. Sedangkan Athena barat dipenuhi anak-anak menderita yang miskin. Sudah bisa makan sesuap nasi sudah pantas sangat disyukuri. Telur, roti gandum, adalah makanan sehari-hari. Atau mungkin kacang merah—atau nanas dan buah lainnya. Gedung sekolah bisa dihitung jari. Rumah-rumah dengan dinding yang rapuh siap ambruk kapan saja. Tempat prostitusi mudah ditemukan dan sangat banyak. Kejahatan merajalela. Pemerkosaan tidak memandang tempat. Beberapa gadis menangis pilu dalam gang-gang sempit. Menjerit minta tolong. Anak-anak kecil mengais keuntungan dengan mencuri. Remaja-remaja dan orang dewasa yang berpikir lurus mencari cara agar wilayah mereka subur makmur layaknya wilayah seberang.

Beruntung wilayah tersebut masih memiliki lahan yang luas dengan tanah yang subur sebagai sumber penghasilan walau hasilnya tak membantu banyak.

Walau dipimpin satu kerajaan yang seharusnya mengutamakan penduduk negeri dari segala-galanya, namun tetap saja selalu ada kejahatan politik. Anehnya, tidak ada yang berani mengalahkan kerajaan negeri itu. Tidak ada, karena Tuhan belum menakdirkan. Semuanya akan berjalan di atas roda takdir.

Kerajaan itu diberi nama oleh pemimpin yang absolut.

_Kerajaan Rakuzan._

.

Awan-awan putih membentuk seperi batu yang berbaris. Kecil-kecil, cukup menghalangi cahaya matahari yang terik sehingga tidak membuat cuaca terasa panas. Sejuk dengan angin yang bertiup-tiup. Diatas kawat-kawat panjang yang menggantung, baju-baju polos tersusun rapi. Dijemur agar menyerap cahaya matahari dan kering. Berkali-kali akan terbang terbawa angin namun ditahan oleh jepitan mungil wana-warni. Senyuman merekah dari kedua belah bibir Tetsuya. Akhirnya ia selesai mencuci baju kotor hari lusa.

"Menjemur, eh?"

"Sudah selesai, Izuki-_san_."

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan ranjang cokelat dalam genggaman tersenyum lebar, "Hari ini sangat cerah. Aku suka."

Keranjang baju dipeluk Tetsuya erat-erat dan tersenyum pada pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya, "Ya, aku juga." Matanya melihat sekeliling, memandang puas pada hasil kerja kerasnya sejak fajar tadi.

"Eh, itu pakaian… ?" Izuki meringis, melirik pakaian ukuran bocah berwarna hitam dan sedikit usang.

Tetsuya melirik baju itu, "Ya. Baju Shigehiro-_kun_."

"Kenapa ada di kau?" Izuki mendekati baju yang sedang dijemur itu, masih basah dan sedang menyerap cahaya matahari, menunggu sampai kering. Samar-samar, Izuki bisa mencium wangi dari kaus mungil itu.

_Baju penuh kenangan_.

Kedua bola mata biru menatap langit luas, ia pikir diatas langit ketujuh terdapat surga. Tempat sahabat kecilnya bernaung dengan senyum bahagia.

"Itu kenang-kenangan. Hanya kaus itu dan kotak musik milik Shigehiro-_kun_ yang bisa aku simpan. Aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya sebelum baju-bajunya dibakar oleh bibi."

Izuki menanggapi ucapan Tetsuya dengan senyuman tipis. Tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, takut membuat luka pada pemuda biru itu semakin lama menutup.

"Oh ya, Izuki-_san_, itu… apa?"

Tetsuya melihat keranjang besar berwarna cokelat, beberapa daun buah nanas mencuat keluar. Ia mungkin tahu kalau itu adalah nanas, tapi kenapa sejak tadi Izuki menyembunyikannya di balik kedua kaki?

"Nanas?"

"Y-Ya.. Nanas dari kebun Miyaji-_sa_—"

"IZUKII!"

Izuki terkejut, dua bahunya terangkat karena refleks, "Saatnya aku pergi!" Kedua tungkainya berlari cepat meninggalkan Tetsuya.

"IZUKI! KEMBALI!"

Miyaji Kiyoshi, si sulung dari keluarga Miyaji terengah parah seperti habis berlari cepat. "Dia malah lari!" Lalu berhenti tepat di depan Tetsuya setelah melompati pagar rumah keluarga Kuroko dengan tinggi sepinggang orang dewasa.

"Ng…" Tetsuya melihat kepala hitam Izuki yang sudah menghilang pada garis pandang taman hijau luas, "Kenapa dikejar?"

Pemuda berambut oranye muda menyapu kening dengan pergelangan tangan, "Hidup ini keras. Athena Barat semakin lama semakin susah saja dalam taraf perekonomian. Eh, Izuki malah sama saja seperti bocah-bocah lainnya. Mencuri nanas pada kebunku!"

Tawa kecil lepas dari kedua belah bibir Tetsuya, "Izuki-_san_ teman dekat miyaji-_san_, bukan? Mungkin itu yang membuatnya anggap enteng."

"Akan kuberi pelajaran nanti."

Siang hari semakin terik. Pakaian yang kering sudah Tetsuya angkat. Dari jauh Furihata berlari kecil menuju padanya, "Kuroko!"

Tetsuya bertanya kenapa hari ini ia sudah melihat tiga orang berlari-lari, "Ya?"

"Mau temani aku? Ke gereja. Hehe."

Pemuda manis bermata kucing melompati pagar kediaman Kuroko, "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Tersenyum lembut, Tetsuya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Boleh juga."

"Haah. Kau tahu, aku ingin mendoakan _onee-san_. Semoga ia baik-baik saja di sana."

Mereka selanjutnya terdiam. Tetsuya masih memeluk keranjang bajunya. Furihata menatap lurus pada pijakan tanah.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. _Onee-san_mu kuat seperti yang sudah kita kenal. Dan bahkan kau lebih mengenalnya, bukan?"

Furihata menengadah dan membalas tatapan dua mata biru langit, "Ya." Otot-otot wajah berusaha menahan mimik sedih. "Aku akan berdoa agar prajurit-prajurit sialan itu mendapatkan balasan. Aku mungkin tahu jelas apa yang dalam mereka lakukan pada kakak. Tapi …"

"Furihata-_kun_. Ayo kita cepat ke gereja." Tetsuya berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Tunggu aku. Aku menyimpan baju-baju ini dulu dan bersiap."

Tetsuya tersenyum singkat sebelum hilang dibalik pintu. Air mata tidak bisa lagi dibenduk di balik kelopak mata kucing Furihata.

Jatuh ke atas tanah dan diresap dengan cepat.

.

Rapat strategi dengan para pria tua bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Shigehiro berasa akan mati kutu akibat kebosanan. Cara duduknya sudah terihat membungkuk. Bola mata fokus tak fokus melihat langit-langit ruang rapat dengan ukiran naga merah. Tidak sadar kedua mata para tetua sudah menusuk raganya.

"Shigehiro."

Tegas dan mencekam, Masaomi memperingati panglima muda yang ia percaya.

"Uhm." Dagu ditinggikan dan punggung tegap ala prajurit. Dalam fantasi ia memutar bola mata bosan. "Maaf, Yang Mulia Raja."

Masaomi tak memberi komentar. Berani menantang, ia akan menampar Shigehiro saat itu juga. Panglima seharusnya memiliki tata krama yang benar dan serius dalam bercakap, dalam diskusi. Kadang sikap pemuda cokelat itu membuatnya emosi. Dalam urusan rapat saja. Kadang lidahnya sudah gatal ingin membentak dan memecat. Memerintah turun kasta dan jadi prajurit saja. Bukannya lebih bahagia? Lekukan tubuh pemuas sudah menunggu dalam keadaan bugil dibalik jeruji yang dingin berkarat.

Tapi salahkan otaknya yang pintar dalam strategi jika dalam keadaan terjepit.

Shigehiro mengeluh dalam hati. Sehabis rapat dengan orang tua ringkih, ia akan rapat dengan pemimpin dari pasukan pengawal istana.

"Kau memerhatikan?" Bahkan bawahan bocah itu saja berupa pria berkepala empat.

"Ya. Mari dilanjutkan."

Keluar dari ruang rapat ia akan tidur di kasur empuk Shintarou.

.

Ayam madu memberikan kenikmatan yang melebur pada lidah si penyantap. Seijuurou mungkin sering memakannya. Tapi tak merasa bosan atas cita rasanya. Ia mungkin memuji tapi tak mungkin akan ia ungkapkan dalam lisan. Kalau tidak kepala kuning pasti akan meledekinya sampai kepalanya ubanan.

Meja panjang dengan ujung melengkung. Kursi utama diduduki Raja Masaomi. Di sisi kanan Ratu Shiori makan malam dalam diam. Maupun Seijuurou sendiri. Tidak ada percakapan.

Malam itu Shintarou bisa dikatai beruntung. Dipersilahkan Raja Masaomi untuk makan malam bersamanya. Raja pendiam itu tahu bawa Shintarou lelah—sangat lelah selepas bercuap depan putra tunggalnya. Ia duduk tepat sebelah Seijuurou. Tapi baginya tidak mengubah mood buruk yang melanda. Walau ia merasa berterima kasih dan merasa terhormat. Bisa makan malam dengan keluarga Raja merupakan penghargaan tersendiri. Tapi salahkan si panglima bodoh yang mengganggu sepuluh menit berharganya. Setelah mulut terasa kering setelah menceramahi Seijuurou kesekian ribu kalinya dan diberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk berbaring atas kasur sebelum tiba makan malam, Sialan untuk Shigehiro. Ia berbaring dengan kaki mengangkang diatas kasurnya. Di atas sprei corak kerang laut berwarna krem dari _Oha-Asa_ hari ini.

Kalau panglima perang kerajaan ini adalah dirinya, ia akan menancapkan belati pada tubuhnya.

Saat menyuap, alis Shintarou mengerut dalam saat teringat Shigehiro berteriak kepadanya_, "Aku hanya menumpang tidur. Seharusnya kau peduli padaku sebagai temanku! Mendengarkan ocehan dari mulut bau orang tua adalah hal membosankan—Apa. Apa? Kau ingin menusukku dengan belati ukuran sendok dari balik jubahmu?(_pura-pura tidak melihat pedang panjang yang terselip di pinggang_) Silahkan! Silahkan! Telingaku panas dengan strategi dan hasil rapat dengan para prajurit hidung belang!"_

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran, Midorima-_kun_."

Ratu Shiori sudah selesai dengan santapan makan malam. Kini kedua iris indahnya menghujam sosoknya. "Ah. Ya."

"Pasti karena Seijuurou."

Seijuurou masih mengunyah dalam diam. Melihat saja tidak.

"Tidak juga. Kalau menyangkut tuan muda Seijuurou, memang sudah tugasku." Shintarou memaksakan senyum tulus dibalik pelipisnya yang berdenyut jengkel.

Ratu Shiori tertawa sopan dengan anggun ala Ratu. Tahu Shintarou berbohong. Melihat Shintarou dan Seijuurou seperti melihat suaminya dan ahli penyembuh kerajaan. Mereka teman dekat sejak kecil. Matanya berpindah pada sosok suami.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil rapat tadi dengan para tetua dan Shigehiro-_kun_?"

Masaomi menyapu mulutnya dengan serbet, "Seperti biasa."

"Biasa seperti apa?" mencari makan.

"Sebenarnya hanya hal biasa untuk strategi pengawalan istana. Karena belum ada tanda-tanda kerajaan negeri lain menyuarakan peperangan. Maka hasil akhir diambil oleh para prajurit. Mereka akan melakukan Penyerangan dan Penculikkan di negeri Athena Selatan."

Shintarou sempat berhenti mengunyah selama dua detik. Seijuurou menduga akan terjadi penculikan wanita buruk rupa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-One Hundred Years of Solitude- _**

**_Kuroko No Basuek beslongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

**_OHYOS belongs to Anagata Takigawa_**

**_Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya | Ogiwara Shigehiro | GoM_**

**_WARN : Violence, Slow Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, AU, OOC, Typo(s)._**

**Chapter 1:**

Kid!Tetsuya 6 y.o

Kid!Shigehiro 10 y.o

Riko 18 y.o

**Chapter 2:**

Tetsuya 17 y.o

Shigehiro 21 y.o

Shintarou 21 y.o

Seijuurou 21 y.o

Shun 18 y.o

Miyaji 22 y.o

Kouki 17 y.o

Masaomi 46 y.o

Shiori 42 y.o

**_You have been warned!_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seminggu kemudian cuaca di atas langit Athena tidak begitu baik. Hujan badai menerjang tiga hari terakhir. Tetsuya sudah semakin susah untuk mengisi perut. Beruntung keluarga Aida mau membantunya. Tetsuya sungguh mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kasur berlapis debu dan tungau Tetsuya tiduri. Badannya gatal-gatal namun tidak peduli. Kamarnya gelap gulita. Hari semakin larut. Jendelanya bergerak-gerak tertampar angin kencang seakan siap pecah. Kilatan petir sesekali menerangi kamar remaja itu. Kepalanya semakin terbenam ke dalam selimut usang. Tinggal dalam rumah sendirian membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

Dada kecilnya sedikit terusik. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena ia memang tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan selama seharian. Ia tidak sekolah, kerjanya hanya mengais nafkah dengan menjadi buruh menjahit bersama Izuki dan Furihata. Keahlian mereka pantas dikatakan sebagai kebolehan. Tapi percuma saja karena hasilnya bukan mereka dan masyarakat Athena yang memakai. Pakaian-pakaian itu dikirim ke wilayah timur.

Tetsuya meringis pelan. Hari ini jari telunjuk dan manis tangan kiri terluka akibat mesin jahit. Diobati oleh Furihata dengan obat merah dan dibalut Izuki dengan perban. Mereka adalah teman terbaiknya.

_Tik tok tik tok_. Jam bingkai kayu terus berdentang kuat. Ntah mengapa mengalahkan riuh gelegar petir. Mungkin Tetsuya kena penyakit insomnia. Matanya susah sekali untuk terpejam. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat—tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Semenjak kejadian sebelas yang lalu, ia mudah mendapatkan perasaan gelisah. Terutama pada saat tertentu. Salah satu contohnya jika ia bertemu pasukan prajurit yang berpatroli. Ia akan merasa takut dan nafasnya seakan tercekat. Ia sudah menyimpulkan hal itu disebabkan oleh kenangan masa lalunya. Pada detik itu juga wajah bocah pemberani dengan senyum lima jari akan melintas dalam kepala.

Menarik nafas dalam, matanya kembali mencoba untuk terpejam.

Sebelum akhirnya terdengar jeritan seseorang dan suara riuh dari arah luar, "KUROKO!"

Tetsuya berlari keluar rumah. Angin dingin menusuk tulang sesaat membuka pintu, "I-Izuki-_san_?"

Pandangannya tak pasti. Lentera kuning pekarangan rumahnya mati ditiup angin. Hanya siluet hitam berbentuk tubuh seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Izuki Shun.

"Y-Ya! Ini aku!"

Melawan angin yang kencang, ia menarik pagar kayu dan mendekati tetsuya yang kebingungan tak pasti.

Perasaan Tetsuya semakin tidak enak saat melihat air mata mengalir pada kedua pipi Izuki, "Fu-Furihata! D-Dia—"

"Kumohon tenang dulu, Izuki-_san_!" Tetsuya memegang kedua bahu Izuki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti, "Ada apa dengan Furihata-_kun_?!" Suaranya berusaha kerasa melawan gelegar petir.

"Furihata dibawa prajurit-prajurit istana! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Dada kecil Tetsuya terasa ngilu.

.

.

Di dalam hutan dekat perbatasan tebing antara wilayah Athena barat dengan wilayah istana penuh dengan suara isak tangis dibalik kain putih. Beberapa wanita duduk terbelenggu dalam dekapan para prajurit. Air hujan tak berhenti turun membasahi. Daun-daun rimbun dari ranting pohon tak begitu banyak membantu menghalangi jalan masuk air hujan ke dalam hutan. Udara tetap terasa dingin menusuk. Tepat pukul tengah malam diseret paksa keluar dari kediaman yang hangat. Setelah itu digiring ntah kemana. Walau beberapa orang dari mereka sudah pasti tahu apa tujuan prajurit-prajurit dengan belati tajam dan pedang runcing.

"Wah. Ha ha ha." Salah satu prajurit berhidung besar tertawa keras-keras melawan suara hujan, "Tak kusangka banyak wanita subur yang kita dapat."

"Heeh. Lihat, sebentar lagi akan ada yang menggiring beberapa pemuda."

Prajurit dengan seringai bengis menendang kaki salah satu seorang gadis yang berurai air mata, "Kau siap untuk malam ini?" Pria itu menunduk untuk meremas salah satu dada besar gadis itu.

"Hmmfff."

Dibalik pemandangan itu, dari jauh seorang pemuda melotot dengan air mata siap jatuh. Furihata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Banyak yang ia rasakan. Dinginnya udara malam, kaki tanpa alas yang menginjak bebatuan kasar, dan luka gores akibat belati saat ia berusaha memberontak.

Air matanya menetes tanpa bisa ditahan. Tubuhnya dijatuhkan tepat dibawah pohon besar dengan keadaan terikat. Punggungnya terasa perih bergesekan dengan batang pohon yang kasar. Matanya melihat sekeliling dan banyak menemui orang-orang sebayanya yang tersiksa. Bibirnya bergetar. Terbayang bagaimana perasaan _onee-san_nya saat diculik prajurit-prajurit berkepala babi.

Terasa meluap rasa marah saat melihat sudah ada gadis yang dicabuli bahkan sebelum dimasukkan pada ruang bawah tanah yang dingin. Dibalik jeruji besi.

Sekarang waktu untuk tinggal menyerah pada takdir. Fakta sebenarnya Furihata menolak keras-keras yang namanya mudah menyerah. Tapi ia berpikir lain. Ia berharap dengan ditangkapnya ia kali ini akan bertemu _onee-san_ tercintanya. Lupakan dulu nasibnya nanti yang akan dijamah para prajurit. Matanya kembali melihat sekeliling dan mendapati semakin banyak orang yang diculik. Terutama dari kalangan gadis. Bukan hanya ia remaja laki-laki yang diculik, disekitarnya terdapat tiga orang laki-laki.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Beberapa orang sudah dimasukkan kedalam kereta kuda. Furihata menunggu giliran. Pandangannya sudah tidak bisa kembali melihat ke belakang. Dalam antrian masuk, sebenarnya hatinya berharap Izuki tidak menyusul. Membiarkan ia pergi. Tidak seharusnya tadi Izuki melihat langsung penculikkan dirinya. Karena ia tahu pastilah Izuki akan memberi tahu teman birunya.

Mengingat sosok teman berwatak pendiam kesayangannya, sekejap kedua matanya terasa tertarik dan melihat dua bola mata biru melihatnya dengan sorot khawatir. "F-Furihata-_kun_!" Suaranya bergetar melawan angin yang menusuk. Tubuh sepenuhnya basah kuyup.

"Kuroko?" Furihata berbisik. Penjagaan pengawal sedang lengah akibat pemberontakan seorang gadis yang tidak mau masuk kereta. Terdengar suara tamparan kuat.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini!" Mata Tetsuya berkaca-kaca. Air mata jatuh tidak terlihat. Air hujan menyapunya, yang mengalir di atas kulit wajahnya yang halus.

Furihata diam, lalu melihat Izuki yang sudah menunggu dibalik semak-semak yang lain, sekaligus berjaga.

"Tapi—"

"Cepat!"

Dunia terasa berputar. Punggung Furihata menabrak semak-semak. Suaranya cukup nyaring. Kepala-kepala prajurit menoleh. Kedua alis mereka berkerut dalam saat melihat pemuda biru berusaha kabur.

"Hei!"

Furihata terguling ke balik semak-semak. Izuki menghampirinya. Baju mereka sudah tergenang lumpur tanah hutan. Dengan sigap Izuki melepas ikatan pada tangannya, dan menyembunyikan kepala cokelat Furihata dalam rangkulan lengan. Menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Izuki-san lepaskan aku!"

"Sst, Furihata!"

"_Akh!_"

Kedua bola mata Izuki terbuka lebar, "T-Tetsu…"

Sosok rambutnya menghilang dibalik tirai basah kereta kuda.

.

.

.

"Tengah malam dan belum tidur?"

Shigehiro menghampiri sosok dua orang yang sedang bermain shogi. Ia menahan tawa melihat wajah Shintarou yang menurutnya terlalu serius.

"Percuma. Seijuurou yang menang."

Pelipis Shintarou berkedut.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melawan tuan muda Seijuurou?"

"Tidak, tidak." Shigehiro menyapu tengkuknya dengan telapak tangan, "Suatu kehormatan jika dapat bermain dengan tuan muda. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini."

Dalam hati Shintarou mengatai Shigehiro lebih payah dari monyet kerajaan.

"Haaaah."

Tungkai-tungkai Shigehiro berjalan mendekati jendela berlapis kain korden merah hati, "Cuaca sepertinya sedang buruk. Apa karena suasana hati seseorang?" Iseng, matanya melirik Seijuurou.

Mungkin karena suasana hati Seijuurou yang sedang suram. Dinasihati setiap detik oleh si hijau mata empat.

Seijuurou mengakhiri permainan dengan kemenangan absolut. Penasihat setianya melipat tangan depan dada. Sudah menduga akan kalah. Tapi malu mengakui, seperti biasa.

Pakaian yang dikenakan pangeran tidak bisa menghalangi hawa dingin yang diserap kulit. Walau tempat api unggun sudah menyala menyalurkan kehangatan. Fabrik tebal piamanya masih belum terlalu sempurna. Piama khas kerajaan Rakuzan. Berwarna merah hati, hampir sedikit menyamai warna merah darah.

Shintarou dengan piama oranye. Berdasarkan _Oha-Asa_.

Sedangkan Shigehiro masih dengan pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan panglima perang sesungguhnya, "Aku lelah." Ia memulai sesi curhatnya yang tak berguna.

Shintarou dan Shigehiro tidak merespon. Sejujurnya cukup membuat perasaan Shigehiro kesal. Diabaikan, huh? Lagi-lagi.

Ia berjalan dengan kedua kaki dihentak-hentak mendekati Pangeran dan penasihat, "Sebentar lagi aku akan menuju aula bawah tanah."

"Untuk apa?" Shintarou baru mau merespon. Sedangkan Seijuurou menyeruput teh panas dari cangkir berlapis emas murni. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis, sesuai keinginannya.

Shigehiro menatap jejeran buku bersejarah pada rak buku tinggi menjulang, "Melihat budak baru."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**(A/N)**_

Ingat masa asrama smp, malam minggu, sering membeli santapan ayam madu di pecel lele lela. Hahaha. Makanya disini ayam madu ikutan eksis.

Dimulai dari chapter 2, Shigehiro tidak memiliki nama keluarga, yaitu Ogiwara. Karena suatu alasan. GoM dan Seijuurou juga masih belum terlalu dijelaskan dalam cerita. Biarkan singa itu nunggu dulu sebelum gilirannya dating, hehehe.

Jujur saja aku belum terlalu puas dengan penjelasan detail dari chapter 2 ini. Membuatnya saja aku masih berasa belum puas, hehehe.

Oh ya, Terima kasih banyak buat _**Bona Nano**_ atas koreksinya yaa. Aku _baru tahu_ kalau Ogi itu rambutnya warna cokelat. Jujur aja sebelumnya aku belum melihat gambar officialnya dengan warna, makanya tidak tahu. Setelah sadar dan cari tahu akhirnya aku langsung edit di beberapa tempat, di chapter satu.

Reviews untuk chapter satu membuat aku senang!beserta fav dan follow. Aku jadi berkesimpulan kalau cerita OHYOS (gak bagus banget ya singkatannya, gak keren. Kalau ada ide untuk singkatan, boleh corat-coret di review kok ^^ males mikir) harus dilanjut. Kalau gak ada review dari kalian, serta makasiiiih banyak atas pujiannya, mungkin aku gak bakalan lanjut menulis cerita. Untuk yang gak login juga, makasih banyak yaa! /peluk dan cium satu-satu/


End file.
